


Rise of Greed

by Skepsis_Forever



Series: Greed of Warhammer [2]
Category: Warhammer 40000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skepsis_Forever/pseuds/Skepsis_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] The tale of a God of Chaos, not the first and not the last, not the strongest and not the weakest, but a survivor, an Empire builder and just another player in the Long Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of Greed

Much was known about him. Much more to find out, from daemon to Inquisitor. How had he risen? How had he claimed to be a God? And how right was he? Who would dare to take worlds from Slaanesh without fearing reprisal? Where had he hidden them and how? How had he grew his Empire from Eldar, Humans and more? Who and what was he really? How did he hide everything about him so well? What was his true name?  
  
The story is sketchy for most, and many do not know if the God Gem was the same as the Saint Gem. For there were reports of a Tim Gem meeting with the Emperor at the height of the Great Crusade. And surviving. From those records and from observations over time and space, it became obvious the same Gem appeared where he would like, doing what few knew. He was immune to the eyes of the warp-touched and even the daemons, a troubling sign both the past Gem and the present Gem shared. This, then, had been enough to canonize him as a Saint, for what other creature could live so long yet be near the Emperor himself when He walked the Earth and remain unscathed, smiling even?  
But recently, they had wondered if they had made a mistake. His movements were tracked as best they could, from eye witnesses, from historical records and from less savoury individuals. He had not acted against the Imperium, not overlty or covertly as far as they knew. He would sometimes appear on dying worlds that didn't even know it yet possibly to recover artifacts none had glimpsed after he had touched them, but which would surely have been lost under the jaws and claws of the Tyranid invasions. Sometimes he had been seen in two or more places at once, bringing the speculation of him using the warp itself to travel and leaving unscathed.  
These should have been signs. Because who other than the searchers of hidden truths like Magnus' brood would do so? And for what other purpose, than to gain greater power through the warp, than already demonstratingly proven.  
He had made the great Space Elevator on Mars through principles unknown yet not of the warp. He was regarded by the Fabricator General as a great asset, returning to the Imperium and Mars great lost archeotech and rising the tower/elevator itself. He was acclaimed for saving million, possibly even billions, and giving them a safe place to stay and making them productive citizens, for on such a holy, but dangerous place as Mars, a safe hab was worth its weight in gold, and he had simply given it to the most needy and physically close to the structure.  
He had Rogue Traders in his pockets, and Inquisitors as often killed as turned to his cause, pledging forever gratitude. He had been hunted down, though was not the reason of death for a Sister of Battle. Then, she had returned as Saint herself and she had claimed he was instrumental in convincing the Emperor to return her to the land of the living, and thus admitted she was wrong about him. Further scans in her psyche revealed something which she was loath to admit to herself: that perhaps the Emperor did not have power to return her, but he did after asking the Emperor for confirmation. Was it heresy? To many, yes. To His Royal Majesty's Holy Inquisition, it was something they had to consider. In any case, it had been a proven non-aggressive relationship between him and the Emperor Himself in the realm of the warp.  
He had returned Magnus to rule the Imperium. Magnus the tricked or trickster? Magnus the unrightfully accused. Magnus the betrayed or betrayer? Magnus the coward or the cowardly attacked? Magnus, the Regent of Holy Terra.  
And now, new and more and more often voices were claiming he had Ascended. To Godhood. To Chaos Godhood.  
What was, then, his relationship with the other warp-touched? The Emperor held him in a fair light and had even stopped the Sister of Battle who had awakened from His soul from attacking this Gem. Was it for her benefit or for his? Magnus was looking at him not as a warp filth that had made a deal with, but as an actual saviour. And the... thing on Magnus' shoulder. There had been much speculation about that.  
  



End file.
